


Ранняя добыча

by colombine



Category: Death Note, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colombine/pseuds/colombine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>предупреждение: небечено<br/>дисклеймер: стандартный<br/>разрешение автора на перевод: да</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ранняя добыча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Skylark's Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/133544) by viola-canina. 



> предупреждение: небечено  
> дисклеймер: стандартный  
> разрешение автора на перевод: да

Говорят, что Кея Хибари ненавидит людей; это не совсем правда, он ненавидит только шумных людей, и да, это значит, что ему не слишком нравится большинство живых существ (ну ладно, с животными все в порядке: они на порядок менее глупые и раздражающие, чем люди). Но даже если так, сказать, что Кея ненавидит людей, будет преувеличением, а Кея ненавидит преувеличения. В любом случае, одного шумного ублюдка обычно хватает, чтобы Кея обратил на него внимание, двух – чтобы слегка вывести его из себя и трех – чтобы окончательно взбесить его; когда по дороге от центрального парка в Киото, недалеко от местной школы, он видит четырех – четырех – шумных ублюдков, которые на его – его – пути избивают какого-то парня и громко смеются, как стая гиен, он ловит себя на мысли, что не прочь кого-нибудь убить. К счастью, его тонфа всегда с собой, так что Кея преподает ублюдкам небольшой урок; пока они со стонами уползают, проклиная его и выплевывая выбитые зубы, Кея почти с любопытством оглядывает их жертву. Мальчишка бледный и хлипкий, но в его серьезных темных глазах мелькает что-то, что заставляет Кею думать, что он не такой уж и слабак, каким кажется на первый взгляд.  
\- Большое спасибо, - вежливо говорит он и поднимает свои безнадежно сломанные очки.  
Кея поднимает бровь:  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, я сделал это не потому, что хотел помочь.  
\- Ничего страшного, - пожимает плечами мальчишка. – Большинство людей не делают ничего, так что меня все устраивает, независимо от причин.  
\- Думаю, так и есть, - отвечает Кея. – Ты сам напросился, или что?  
\- В каком-то смысле, - фыркает мальчишка. – Они отбирали у ребенка карманные деньги, и я попытался остановить их. Не сказать, чтобы им это понравилось.  
Кея смотрит на его сумку: на ней маленькая именная бирка – Миками Теру, надпись повторяется, на кандзи и на кана, возможно, чтобы исключить недопонимание, – это довольно необычная фамилия.  
\- Полагаю, умение не лезть не в свое дело не входит в список твоих талантов.   
\- Может и так, - отвечает Миками, отряхивая пыль со своих брюк, – не без легкого раздражения, как отмечает Кея, - затем достает из кармана упаковку влажных салфеток и аккуратно вытирает руки. – Я же не мог бросить его одного?  
\- Уверен, его школьные товарищи смогли, - замечает Кея. – Тебе нравится быть не как все?  
Они молчат пару минут. Миками так и не отвечает на вопрос, Кея поворачивается и направляется к ряду торгующих всякой всячиной магазинчиков; только спустя какое-то время он понимает, что Миками следует за ним.  
\- Прошу прощения, - слегка хмурится он, - но я не помню, чтобы я разрешал тебе увязываться за мной, Миками. Ты настолько хочешь, чтобы тебя забили до смерти?  
Выражение лица Миками все так же сдержанно.  
\- Ну, простите, мои родственники живут здесь недалеко, и я иду домой.  
В этот момент Кея наконец замечает, что Миками довольно высок, и что возможно, он плохо видит без своих очков: его взгляд кажется слегка расфокусированным – у Кеи прекрасное зрение и он у него не получается сформулировать для себя точнее – и что его длинные костлявые руки в шрамах, и что он совсем не вспотел: в этом отношении Кея – как опытных бойцовый пес, он видит, когда люди напуганы, видит, когда прячут свой страх, и видит, когда напрочь отбрасывают инстинкт самосохранения, и он знает, что чего-то стоят только те, кто никогда не молит о прощении.  
\- Эта улица, - медленно начинает Кея, - несколько узкая, тебе так не кажется?  
Миками не вздрагивает.  
\- Нет, мне так не кажется, отнюдь.  
Это определенно интересно.  
\- Что, если окажется, что я не согласен с тобой.  
Миками отбрасывает со лба выбившуюся прядь.  
\- Тогда вы идете против суждения Господа. Это не самое мудрое решение, во всех смыслах.  
Слова Миками настолько беспрецедентно, самонадеянно и заносчиво противоречат здравому смыслу, что Кея не может удержаться от невольной усмешки, и даже его птичка появляется буквально ниоткуда, делая ситуацию еще более нелепой – как и всегда – и приземляется на его плечо с жизнерадостным чирик.   
\- Ты забавный, - заключает Кея. – Но не слишком-то обнадеживайся: если я тебя еще раз увижу, я сломаю тебе нос, но на этот раз можешь идти. Попрощайся с бабулей.  
\- Пожалуй, - вздыхает Миками, - я благодарен за вашу доброту.  
Они доходят до крошечного книжного магазинчика вместе – ну, не на самом деле вместе, между ними должное расстояние, хотя птичка продолжает счастливо щебетать что-то бессмысленное в направлении Миками, а потом Кея поворачивает направо, потому что он все еще планирует успеть вовремя на станцию и вернуться домой довольно рано, и может быть поймать шайку Цуны на улице и основательно их отчитать, а потом поужинать и сделать запись в дневнике – и нет, дневники пишут не только слезливые маленькие девочке, некоторым мужчинам нравится содержать свою жизнь в порядке – о нелепой выходке этого Миками.


End file.
